


It's not a double date!

by ERAC12



Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Cute Everett Ross, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Okoye and Everett are good bros, Okoye loves them even if they are idiots, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sibling Bonding, T'Challa Is a Good Bro (Marvel), Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Shuri needs a chaperone for her date and T'Challa offers himself to go with her. What either of the siblings know is that Okoye asks Everett to joined them as her contact and protect them around the city!
Relationships: Everett Ross & Shuri, Everett Ross & T'Challa, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Shuri/original female character
Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	It's not a double date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> I apologise for any grammar mistake. English is not my native language and i am practicing.

Shuri was nervous as hell and you couldn’t blame her for being. It was the first time she was on a date! As a real romantic date and her brother was going with her! In addition, her date was not wakandian, they had met online and the other didn’t know of her royal status. She, Malai, was a thai descendant who lived on Germany with her parents. Obviously, they agreed to met on Berlin, as the royal family was there for diplomatic reason, and visited a few landmarks.

The only problem was that she could go alone as she was in a foreign country and she could get in danger. It didn’t matter if she knew how to defend herself. Okoye had offered begin her chaperone but the princess knew how intimidated the woman could be when she wanted so, she rejected the offer. And she immediately rejected doing it.

T’Challa, using the excuse of waiting to enjoy the city as a normal tourist after four days of negotiations with other diplomats, offered himself to be his companion. He practically ordered it! The asshole didn’t give her any other option. He was clearly revenging for all her trolling in the past. She could only hope that T’Challa didn’t ruin this.

Thankfully, they weren’t alone as Everett joined them before going out. It was possible that the reason behind Everett’s intervention was that Okoye wasn’t comfortable with the idea of leaving them without protection and she sent the man as he didn’t look threatening as her contact in the scene. The leader of the Dora Milaje would keep an eye on them, even if they didn’t see her. Anyways, Shuri was happy of the american’s presence since it distracted her brother and she could spend more time with Malai.

After an afternoon of visiting museums, all of them were tired so they decided rest in a public park near to them. Malai and Shuri talked about their favourite series and about what they had seen on the day. T’Challa and Everett were talking about their things, without getting to much in business as Shuri’s date didn’t know the real reason they were in Germany, but both of them were looking over the teenager.

Meanwhile, they were talking, Shuri moved closed to the other girl and took her hand. The older men noticed it but Everett decided to give them a little privacy looking at his phone. Her brother gave her a mocking look when either of their companions were watching.

She rolled her eyes to his brother behaviour. How did he dare to mocking her? He would pay when they return home, she will update all embarrassing photos she had of him. Everett noticed the exchange and he gave a light squeeze to T’Challa’s hand as a warning. They had agreed they would let Shuri enjoys the experience.

T’Challa sent him an apologetic look. Everett shrugged and smiled without letting free T’Challa’s hand. The blond continued looking at her smartphone. Shuri and Malai noticed their interaction and share an amused look.

 _When did they get so closed?_ Shuri wondered. It wasn’t that she didn’t want them together but the last time she checked they were just in the colleagues-to-friend situation. Did her schemes work? It didn’t matter as her attention returned to her beautiful date.

"Oh! What a beautiful couple you are!" An old man said to Everett and T’Challa. "You remember me to my husband and I when we’re younger." The partner of the man gave them a smile.

"We…" T’Challa tried to said but he was interrupted by the other man.

"We couldn't be like that at open spaces." The other man gave to his partner a comforting smile."It’s beautiful you see how much time had changed." Everett opened his mouth but he couldn’t say anything. "Enjoy each other every day" He said before bidden farewell and continued his walk with his lover.

Shuri lost her mind and started to laugh loudly at the embarrassment of her friends. Malai joined her while Everett blushed and separated himself, letting go T’Challa’s hand. The King of Wakanda mourned the lost of contact and sent a murdering look to his sister. But she ignored him.

After all, Shuri didn’t had any real reason to worry about. Malai was as magnificent as she was online. She even got along with her brother and friend. Maybe they had a future…and, perhaps, his brother had a future with Everett. Only time could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The next drabble of this series will be a flashack of Everret's divorce and we will have a little of strangeross.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.  
> XOXO


End file.
